Who are you?
by Ryutarou Haru
Summary: Sena hit his head and lost his memory. Shin took care of him, but what would be happened next? Yaoi. ShinXSena.    Disclaimer: I own nothing! Really own nothing!


**Disclaimer : I own Nothing! I swear!**

**Enjoy the fic~~~**

* * *

That brown haired boy finally opened his eyes slowly. His head felt hurt. He didn't know what exactly happened to him. The first thing that he saw when he opened his eyes was a tall man with a jet black hair that was sitting next to him and his face he seemed worried.

"Eyeshield, are you alright?" That tall man asked. He drew his face closer to that little boy to check if that boy was alright.

That brown hair boy nodded. He wondered why his heart was beating hard when he saw that man's face. That tall man has a deep, black eyes like his hair color. The voice that came from that man was so smooth, melancholy tenor had a harsh edge to it, threatening to sweep him away.

"Oi, are you alright?" That tall man repeated.

"Who are you?" That little boy replied.

That tall man stepped back, panicked. "Eyeshield?"

"So your name is Eyeshield?" The little boy said. His head tilted with confused look in his eyes.

"It's not me, but you!" The older man grabbed the little's shoulder. "Do you not remember anything?"

The little boy shook his head. He was waiting for that man's explanation, and that tall man noticed that. The black hair man sighed. The only one thing that he could do was explaining everything to that boy.

"Your name is Kobayakawa Sena." He started explaining. "You are football player from Deimon High and your position is running back."

Sena nooded and the man in front of him kept explaining about himself. "Your head hit the ground when we practiced, and then you collapsed. I brought you here and waited until you awake." He sighed, "But you woke up remembering about nothing. Like now."

"Um... And why you called me Eyeshield before?" Sena asked. "And who are you?"

"I called you 'Eyeshield' because you wear an eyeshield when you play American football." He answered. "My name is Shin Seijuro. Ojo White Knights's player."

Shin looked up at the clock, it was 8 PM. It was already late to brought Sena to Deimon High and he also didn't know where was Sena's house. Besides that, he couldn't use cellphone to contact Sena's friend because he was a technology challenger. And then he decided to bring Sena to his house.

Sena took a bath and borrowed Shin's pyjamas, but it was too big for him. Sena ended up wearing only shirt because the pants always slid down from his waist. When Shin walked out from the bathroom, Sena turned his head around and saw Shin only wore a towel lingering on his hips.

His eyes blinked and he quickly avoided his eyes from the scenery. He could feel his cheek burned and his heart was thumping crazily. Water dripped from Shin's hair made Shin's appearance hotter than before. Shin's abdomen muscles was so firm and his gesture was so sexy that could make Sena couldn't say a word.

Sena didn't know that Shin also felt the same way toward Sena. Even though the shirt that Sena wore was too big, but the length just stopped right on Sena thighs. It showed Sena's slim and smooth legs. Shin never thought that Deimon's running back would drive his mind crazy like now.

From the first time Shin saw that little brunette, his agility, his speed, and his strong will, caught his attention so much. He always searched for equal rival until Sena appeared in his sight. A few moments before he stepped out from the bathroom, he still acknowledged Sena as his rival. But now strange feeling came to his heart and he didn't know what kind of weird feeling it was.

Shin kept his head cool and put his pyjamas on. "You need to get rest." Shin said. "I will take you to Deimon High tomorrow."

Sena nodded but he wondering about where he would sleep. "If you don't mind, you can share the bed with me." Shin said while hiding his emotions.

Sena crawled to the bed and pulled the blanked until it covered his head, pretended to fall asleep. He could feel Shin joined him on the bed a moment later with Shin's back against his back. Actually, Shin also pretended to fall asleep. He couldn't stop thinking about his dirty thought of that little running back.

When Sena turned his body to see Shin's back, Shin was doing the same things and their eyes accidentally met. "Didn't I tell you to get some rest?" Shin asked.

"I- I can't sleep." Sena answered in low-voice, blushed.

Shin looked at Sena's face for a while. "Do you not feel comfort when you share the bed with me?" He asked.

"No- No." Sena shook his head. "You misunderstand me"

"Then why?" Shin asked curiously.

"I- I don't know why..." Sena replied. "I can't stop thinking about you since I opened my eyes before." He could feel all his blood was rushing to his head, "I just can't control my heartbeat when I think of you."

Shin's eyes widened, he surprised at Sena's statement. Now, he realized about his feeling towards the little brunette. Shin smiled and pulled Sena closer to him and kiss him softly right on his lips. He nipped Sena's lower lip and a low moan escaped from Sena's mouth. Shin took this as a chance and slipped his tongue inside Sena's mouth, exploring every bit inside Sena's.

Shin pinned Sena, so now that boy was laying down under his body. His left hand trailed down to Sena's thighs and pull down his underwear. Sena could feel cold air now stroked his private member. Sena breathed heavily and it made Shin turned-on.

"Sena... aishiteru yo..." Shin whispered with his husky voice.

Shin pulled off his pyjamas and his underwear with his right hand while the other hand was playing with Sena's erected shaft. Sena saw Shin's manhood and his cheek became more flushing red than before.

While Shin's left hands kept stroking Sena's shaft up and down rhythmically, his right hand trailed down into Sena's chest, sliding out his shirt. His lips left Sena's lips and moved down, began licking his collarbone.

"Ahh... mmhh...Shi-Shin."

Sena gasped when Shin's lips moved into his nipples, rolling on his hard bud and pinching it with his teeth. He was shooting a white cloudy semen into Shin's left hand, and Shin licked it. His hand left Sena's member and with his middle finger, he stroked Sena's twitching entrance slowly.

"Ahhh! It's hurt..." Sena cried. His back arched and tears was falling from his eyes. His legs clawed on the bed and his hands tightened around Shin's neck.

Shin murmured a sorry in Sena's ear. His finger was still shoving inside Sena's entrance. When Sena got used of it, he added another finger and began scissoring inside him. Every time Shin hit a strange spot inside him, Sena's body jolted and a sexy moan escaped from his wet lips.

Shin looked at Sena face with amusement. Sena's expression was so breath-taking. Shin knew that Sena was ready for him. He pulled out his finger and began to thrust his hard member into Sena's.

"Shi- aaaaahhhhhh..." Sena screamed. Shin's was too big for him. He panted, tried to catch a breath.

Shin moved steadily, he was searching for a sweet spot inside Sena. When he found it, he began to move faster and tightened his arms around Sena's body. "I'll make you feel good, Sena."

"Ahh.. Shin... more... harder..."

Shin didn't need to think twice. He knew what exactly what he must to do. He pulled out and slammed back his cock inside Sena. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Repeatedly... Sena's inner walls become tighter and hotter, wrapping and sucking his cock greedily. He sensed that both of them was close to their climax.

"Shin... I'm going to- aaahhh!" Sena moaned.

Shin kissed his lover lightly on his forehead. "Let's come together." He smiled.

A moment later, a hot white liquid was spreading on Sena's abdomen as he felt a hot thick semen was also filling inside his stomach. Both of them was panting heavily and they fell asleep because of the exhaustion.

Next morning, Sena opened his eyes and he found himself in other person's room. He felt something wrapped around his body and when he found out what it was, he almost screamed. It was an arm, and the worst thing was it was Shin's arm, his rival's arm.

He was very shocked when he looked down and found out that he and Shin were naked. He tried to calm down and tried to remember what exactly happened to him. He regained his memory... Last night he was practicing with Shin at Ojo High, and then he accidentally slipped, and hit his head to the ground, and everything around him became a pitch black, and when he woke up...

Sena's face became red. He remembered what next happened to him. He remembered everything that happened when he was lost his memories. His heart almost jumped from his mouth when he remembered every details that happened between him and Shin.

"Mmh... Sena? You already awake?" Shin opened his eyes. Sena almost fell from his bed. Shin kissed Sena's lips lightly and knew something wrong distracted Sena's mind. "What's wrong Sena?"

"I- I regained my memory back." Sena said. He turned his eyes away from Shin to hide his embarrassment.

Shin stared at Sena curiously. "Are you mad?"

Sena shook his head, and he looked back at Shin's face, smiling gently. "How can I be mad?" He kissed Shin's cheek and rested his head on Shin's broad chest, "I'm just thinking... It seems, no matter how many times I lost my memories about you, I will end up falling in love only with you."

* * *

**Sorry for my bad grammar T.T I take all compliment and flame~**

**R&R please m(_ _)m...**


End file.
